The Zabini
by hermione6913
Summary: Hermione finds out shes adopted. What and who will this new life bring?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own any of it, it's all J.K. Rowling's. Except for the plot, that's mine.

Hermione bounded in the door, dropping her purse on the side table as she called, "Hi mum, I'm home"

"That's great Mione. Did you and Genevieve have a good day out?"

"Yeah," said Hermione as she followed her mother to the living room, "we went to the mall and then we went…" Hermione trailed off as she entered the living room and saw not only her father but another woman she didn't recognize. The woman was about 5'8 with long silky black hair and blue eyes.

"Mia," the woman exclaimed, jumping up to give her a hug, "It's so good to see you again after all these years."

"Um… I'm sorry I don't mean to sound rude, but who are you?"

"Hermione," her mother said, "sit down there is something your father and I have to tell you."

Hermione sat down and her mother said, "Well…um…you see…" "Hermione," said her father gently, "You're adopted. This woman is your biological mother and she would like you to go and live with her and your biological family."

"WHAT," screamed Hermione, "But that's not possible. I remember this family nothing about another family, I don't even know her name and I look nothing like her!"

"Well," the woman said, "My name is Ana Zabini, and your name is Mia Zabini. When you were born it wasn't a very good time in the wizarding world and to keep you safe we gave you up for adoption. You never even saw your twin brother. We figured you would be safer in the muggle world so we took you to a muggle adoption center. When they told us they had people who would take you in, the Grangers, we explained to them about our predicament and told them about the wizarding world. They agreed to not tell you about being adopted until your father or I came again to say it was safe. It is still now completely safe now, but your father, brother, and I would like you to come and live with us now."

Hermione sat starring at the woman for a minute before saying, "Wait you still never said why I look like you."

"Oh," Ana said, "well we figured you would go to Hogwarts and we didn't want anyone recognizing you so we put a Concealment Charm on you. I can take it off if you decide to come and live with us; otherwise I must keep it on you."

Hermione looked at Ana and then looked at the Grangers and said, "But what about the Grangers. I've been with them for sixteen years. I don't want to leave and just never see them again."

"Mia," said Ana, "If you choose to come and live with us we will let you visit the Grangers whenever you would like. Don't forget that they are our family's friends too for looking after you all these years."

"Okay," said Mia, "I'll come and stay with you for a little while, but if I really don't like it can I come back and live here?"

"Hermi… Mia," said her mum, "You are always welcome here, but I think that you are making the right decision to at least get to know your family."

"Great," said Ana, "I will send an owl to your father and Blaise and have them invite the Malfoys over for dinner for a welcome home party for you and we can pack your stuff and take off the glamour charm."

"Blaise!?" Mia exclaimed, "Malfoys!"

"Yes," said Ana looking at Mia with a slightly amused look, "Blaise is your twin brother and the Malfoys are our closest friends."

Ana watched the color drain from Mia's face and went over to her. "Mia are you alright you are extremely pale?"

"Um…," said Mia, "Do they know that Mia Zabini used to be Hermione Granger?"

"No," said Ana, "Your father knows of course but we figured that you could tell everyone else. Why is there a problem?"

"Well Malfoy and I are really not on good terms. Actually we are complete enemies. The same kind of thing with Blaise but I really want to start fresh with them, not have them judge me on who I was so I have an idea, but it will depend on if you and daddy want to go along with it."

"I see," said Ana, "well what's the plan?"

"I was thinking that you take off the glamour charm so they will not recognize me and we don't tell them who I used to be. That way they are judging me and I can really start off on the right foot with everyone."

"Well it couldn't hurt," said Ana, "you can tell them when you're ready. Let me owl your father with that news and then we can get you packed." And with that she walked into the kitchen, pulled out a piece of parchment and wrote down the message. She called the family owl and sent the message off. Then she walked back into the living room and said, "Well Mia, are you ready to take off that concealment charm?"

"As ready as I'll ever be," Mia replied, closing her eyes.

"Okay then." Ana pulled out her wand and mutter an incantation under her breath and then Mia heard gasps from her adoptive parents and from Ana.

"Oh honey," said Mrs. Granger, "You look beautiful, just like your mother."

Mia went up to the mirror and gasped at her reflection. The bushy, brown, curly hair was gone and was replaced with silky black hair with some slight curls. She now stood around 5'6, having grown about four inches. Her skin was flawless with a slight tan and she had filled out in all the right places. She glanced down to see that she was now definitely a C-cup.

"Wow," Mia said, "This is unbelievable."

The Grangers and Ana laughed and pulled her in for a hug. "Now lets get your stuff packed," said Mrs. Granger. The three women trooped upstairs to Mia's room and with a flick of Ana's wand everything was packed in her trunk. Ana shrunk it down to size and Mia put it in her pocket. They all went downstairs and Mia turned to the Grangers.

"Thank you," she said, "for everything. I will be back to visit in no time." She hugged both her parents as they said goodbye and then Mia turned to Ana. "Okay," she said, "Lets do this." Ana handed Mia some Floo powder and Ana stepped into the fire shouting "Zabini Manor." Mia looked at her parents smiled, waved, and then followed Ana into the fire shouting, "Zabini Manor."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: This belongs to J.K. Rowling except for the plot

Blaise and Mr. Zabini were sitting nervously in their living room waiting for Ana to return or send them news. After about an hour an owl flew in the window and both Blaise and Mr. Zabini jumped up. The owl flew over to Mr. Zabini who took the letter from the owl and slowly opened it. After a minute he looked up at Blaise who was staring at him.

"She's coming home," said Mr. Zabini with tears in his eyes, "She's finally coming home."

"When?" said Blaise.

"In about ten minutes," said Mr. Zabini. He then got up and walked out of the living room towards his study. When he got there he sat down still hit by the shock, for he hadn't thought she would come home. He looked at his wife's letter again.

_Dear Zach,_

_I have explained everything to her. She was very surprised at first, but she has agreed to come home! However she says she will only come on one condition. As you know she is in Gryffindor and she says that Draco and Blaise are her complete enemies. Her statement definitely fits what Blaise and Draco used to say about her._

Zach Zabini laughed to himself as he thought back to all the times that Blaise and Draco used to complain about the bushy haired, know-it-all Granger.

_So she doesn't want to tell them that she was once Hermione Granger. I said I was fine with that and you would be too, anything to get our little girl back. I have removed the glamour charm so they won't be able to recognize her so don't say anything to Blaise or the Malfoys. She will tell other people when she is ready to._

_We are packing her stuff and we will be home in about 10 minutes. Please floo the Malfoys and invite them over for a welcome home dinner for Mia. Actually while you're at it invite the Parkinsons, Goyles, Notts, Greengrasses, and the Bulstrodes. We will see you soon._

_Love, Ana_

Zach grabbed some floo powder, walked over to his fireplace, put his head in and yelled, "Malfoy Manor." Lucius Malfoy saw Zach and went over to him. 

"Is everything okay?" Lucius asked, seeing the tears in his friend's eyes. 

"Yes," said Zach, "Now it is. My baby girl is coming home."

"Mia!" Lucius exclaimed. "That's great Zach. After sixteen years we all finally get to see her again."

"Yes," said Zach, "Everyone is very excited. Actually, I came over to ask you if you Narcissa and Draco wanted you come over for a welcome home dinner for her tonight."

"Of course," said Lucius, "It will be great to see Mia again and my wife will be ecstatic."

"Great, so we will see you around seven then?"

"We'll be there," said Lucius and as soon as Zach's head had disappeared he rushed out to tell Draco and his wife. 

Back at the Zabini Manor Blaise and Zach were waiting anxiously for Ana and Mia. All of a sudden Ana stepped out of the fireplace and was closely followed be Mia.

"Mia!" said Blaise walking over to her and giving her a hug. "It's so good to finally meet you. Wow you look just like mother."

"It's nice to meet you too Blaise," said Mia with a slight smile

"Mia," said Zach Zabini, "My baby girl. How are you? Were you treated alright? Are you hungry or thirsty? Do you need anything?"

"It's nice to meet you," said Mia, "I'm fine, yes my family treated me very well, and no I don't need anything thank you."

"Okay," said Zach, "Well if you need anything just ask."

"Thank you…" 

"You can call me Zach and my wife Ana," said Zach.

"Thank you Zach," said Mia

"Here Mia," said Blaise picking up Mia's bags, "I'll show you where you're room is."

"Great," said Mia and she followed him out of the living room. They went down the hallway and up many flights of stairs. 

"Here we are," said Blaise stopping outside a set of double oak doors. Blaise opened the door and Mia gasped. The door had opened into a small sitting room with a couple light green couches with a table between them and an oversized armchair by the fire place. Mia smirked when she saw the white carpet with green snakes all around the edge.

"Always the Slytherins," she muttered under her breath.

"Let me show you your room," said Blaise, not hearing her remark. He walked over and opened the door and Mia stood speechless. The colours of the room hit her right away with a mix of blue, green, and purple. There was a canopy bed that had a black frame with a dark blue and purple blanket with matching curtains around the bed. There were stars on the walls that were pale blue and silver with a light green and blue carpet. There was a desk with a laptop computer on it and a bookshelf across the room from the desk. Next to the desk was a door that Mia opened to find a bathroom that was bigger than the Hogwarts prefect bathroom. The walls were a lilac colour with silver trim and a marble countertop. The bathtub was the size of a swimming pool and had so many taps. Mia ran back out to her room and gave Blaise a hug. 

"Thank you," she said, "This is amazing."

Blaise laughed and said, "Well we had hoped you would like it. Now dinner is at 6:30 tonight in the dining room and I think that it is going to be formal tonight."

"Okay…," said Mia, "but… um…where is the dinning room?"

"Oh," said Blaise, "It's on the second floor."

"Right," said Mia, "and…um… how do I get there?"

Blaise laughed as Mia blushed. "How about I give you a tour?" he asked. Mia nodded and they walked out of her room.

"Okay," said Blaise, "we are currently on the fifth floor. My room is right across from yours and also has an adjoining bathroom. The other eight rooms on this floor are guest rooms. These rooms are hardly ever used though except for the one next to yours which is where Draco stays when he's here."

They walked to the end of the hallway and turned left down another hallway. There was a door on the left and a window on the right and stairs just in front of them. 

Blaise walked over to the door and said, "Mum and dad put this in especially for you and I have seen it but I really have no idea what it is." He opened the door and Mia walked into a mini movie theatre. There were 12 rows of seats each with 10 plush seats in each row and a huge television on the wall. There was a DVD player underneath the TV and there were hundreds of DVDs stacked on shelves along the walls. 

"So…um… what is this?" asked Blaise with a slightly scared look on his face.

Mia laughed. "I'll tell you later Blaise," she said. 

"Okay," he said. They went back out into the hallway and turned left and went down the stairs. They came out on the forth floor hallway that seemed to go on forever. 

"I know it's big but the last 12 rooms on both sides are guest rooms and the others are mostly sitting rooms except for two. Blaise glanced at his watch. "I'll have to show you those rooms after because it's already 5:00," he said.

Blaise showed her their parent's third floor hallway and their room and then took her down to the second floor where he gave her a brief tour of the living room where she had arrived, the formal and informal dining rooms, and both of the ballrooms. They also went down to the first floor where he showed her the kitchens with hundreds of house elves, much to Mia's displeasure. 

Just after 5:30 they returned to their rooms where Mia was amazed to find her own personal stylist and dresser waiting for her with two house elves. 

"Hello miss," said one of the house elves, "I'm Missy and this is Daisy. If you need anything you can ask us."

"Um…thank you," said Mia.

"Okay, okay," said the other woman, "Now I'm Brooke and I'm here to help you with your hair and makeup and I am going to pick out a dress for you. Now go get in the shower we don't have much time." 

"Oh great," said Mia, walking into her bathroom.

Twenty minutes later she emerged in a bathrobe with her hair in a towel. 

"Come, come, come," said Brooke, "They are going to be here soon." Mia sat down in the chair at her desk and Brooke immediately started by pulling off the towel and drying Mia's hair with her wand. After trying about six different hair styles, Brooke put Mia's hair in soft, ringlet curls that framed her face. She applied a pale blue eye shadow and some mascara and then applied a pink lip gloss. Just then the doorbell rang but Brooke didn't appear to notice. She walked into Mia's walk-in closet and pulled out one of the prettiest dresses that Mia had ever seen. 

(To see the dress go to my profile page and click on the link there)

The dresswas a lilac colour, spaghetti strap dress that zipped up at the back. There were lines of sparkles on the front of the dress going across the top half of the dress all meeting at a silver star on the left side of the dress. As Mia slipped it over her head she saw that it hugged her curves in all the right places and, after Missy and Daisy told her, the dress definitely made her look very pretty. Brooke pulled out her shoes which was a pair lilac high heels with silver straps and stars along the edges. Just then the doorbell rang again. 

Brooke gave Mia a once over and said, "Okay, let's go" 

**A/N**: Okay so I'm not very happy with this chapter but I need a little bit of background. Sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. Draco comes in, in the next chapter. 


End file.
